Hogwart's Reunion
by Stephanie Shortcake
Summary: Cliche reunion story. h/d. One shot. Hermione fled the W.W. after the war, and married Draco Malfoy. Imagine the surprise of everyone when she returns, married! How will friends she hasn't seen in years take the news? Read & Review.


**The Hogwarts Reunion.**

**A/N: Kay, one shot. Review.**

**Cliché Hogwarts Reunion story, but this one gets better. Lmfao. **

**Dramione and H/G. Ron, single:D Lmfao, uh, yeah. Links on profile.**

**Summery: Hermione fled the wizarding world, after the war, to find her parents. Now she is coming back for the Hogwarts ten year reunion. But with who at her side? What will her friends think about her husband, because she is now Hermione Malfoy. Shock!**

**Lmfao, review**

Chapter One: Arrival

A beautiful woman, about 28, stood in a lavishly decorated bedroom with her hands on her hips. Her soft wavy blondish brown hair cascaded slightly past her shoulders, and her brown eyes were narrowed. The woman's red lips were opening, as she was talking.

"Draco Malfoy get up this instant." shouted Hermione Malfoy nee Granger. Her husband stared at her, a smirk gracing his handsome face. Blonde locks were swept sexily across his forhead and he seemed to be enjoying himself.

"No-o-o-o." whined Draco. Hermione glared.

"Fine." A look of sheer evil crossed her face. "Incendio!" A pair of emerald dress robes light up in flames.

"Shit! Aguamenti! Fine. I'll go. Sheesh." mumbled Draco. Hermione smiled before kissing his forhead.

"Muggle clothes darling." was all she said.

Hermione was dressed in an olive green top that revealed an ample amount of cleavage in a non-whore like way, with a white skirt with eyelet lace on the bottom. She also had on a pair of Yves St. Laurent leather trimmed four inch sandals. Hermione had changed, a lot since moving to Paris. She loved fashion now!

"Mummy." cried a small voice from the bedroom at the end of the hall. Hermione and Draco's five year old daughter, Lacey, was jumping up and down in her blue dress. The dress made her ice blue eyes seem bluer. Her curly blonde hair was tied up in a pretty ponytail with a blue ribbon and her white shoes made her look like an angel.

"Are you ready?" asked Hermione, entering the child's room white was several shades of blue. It was her favorite color, obviously.

"Yes mum!" answered Lacey excitedly. She reached beside her bed and lifted up a dufflebag,bursting at the seams. Hermione giggled as she unzipped it. Sure enough, it was crammed with toys and books. No clothes.

"Lacey, I want you too pick 2 books and 3 toys. While you decide, I'll get clothes." reprimanded Hermione. Lacey's face fell into a sad pout. "Nice try."

"Fine." huffed the five year old. She picked up a mangy white bunny and a green dragon.

"Snuggles and Fromo?"

"Yep. Wiff Reptar!" said Lacey, picking up a green dinosaur. (AN: :D reptar! Lmfao I don't own him)

"Kay, now books."

"The Little Dragon that Could. And...my fairy book." decided Lace.

"Okay, pack 'em up." said Hermione handing her the duffle bag stuffed with clothes. Draco walked in holding a suitcase that was both his and Hermione's. Undetectable Extension Charm.

"Okay, you take Lace and I'll take the bags." said Hermione decisively. She lifted up the black and and the duffle and prepared to disapprate.

"See you soon."

CRACK!

Hermione's POV

I sucked in a deep breath when I popped into Hogwarts, which had the no appration ban taken off for the weekend. I stood in the Great Hall, where everyone who had just entered was.

"Miss? Can I take you bags? What's your name?" questioned a house-elf.

"Malfoy." I said smoothly. The house elf nodded before leaving with the bags. We all were staying in private chambers for the course of the weekend.

"Hermione Granger!" spluttered a voice from behind. I turned around to see a redheaded woman, about 26. She was wearing a lacey tiered tank top, shorts, and sandals.

"Ginny Weasley!" I said back, subtly turning my ring in.

"Actually it's Potter. Where the hell have you been. We thought you died." said Ginny giggling.

"Oh no, haha so, uh Potter huh? When?" I asked, slightly awkward.

"About 7 years ago." said Ginny blushing. "James Sirius was born five years ago."

"Oh cool." I asked. I hadn't seen my best friend in 9 years.

"Hermione Granger!" said Harry Potter, appearing behind Ginny. He had a black haired boy in tow.

"Harry!" I shrieked excitedly. I attacked him in a hug.

"Where have you been?" laughed Harry.

"Oh I moved to Paris to get away from...well you know." I said smiling.

"That's great. Ron! Look who it is." shouted Harry.

"Blimey! Hermione!" rumbled Ron. Her towered over me, and his red hair was cut neatly. He grew up.

"Hey!" I said, kissing his cheek.

"So how's life been treating you?" said Ron.

"Good, Good how bout you? Lucky girl?"

"Oh uh..."

"Ron!" squealed a high-pitched voice. Lavender Brown flung herself in our circle, and into Ron's arms.

"Hermione, this is Lavender Weasley." said Ron, blushing.

"Congrats!" I shrieked. Ron looked taken aback.

"Look at the trio back together." drawled a voice. I smiled lightly.

"Malfoy." growled Harry.

"Get the fuck out of here." snapped Ron.

"Fraid I can't do that." said Draco, enjoying this. To tell you the truth I was too.

"Why? Waiting for your Death Eater friends to show up? Gonna kill some muggleborns." sneered Ron.

"Ronald." I snapped. Shit.

"Hemrione why are you defending the bastard!" questioned Ginny.

"Yeah, he tortured you in school." intervened Lavender.

"Mummy!" shouted Lacey, throwing herself into my arms.

"Hey baby. Guys this is Lacey...Malfoy. Draco Malfoy is my husband." I said loudly.

The entire Great Hall fell silent.

Oh Shit.

Chapter 2: Formal Ball time.

After everyone found out about Draco and I, they kinda left. Walked away that it. Ron and Harry called me a traitor. The works. It hurt..a lot actually.

"Babe?" called Draco. I looked up.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded and looked in the mirror one last time. I was in a silver dress that had a bow underneath the bust. It was stunning, especially with the Harry Winston diamond necklace around my neck. My shoes were simple silver heels, but overall the look was amazing.

"Lacey?" I called.

"Coming mum." bounced Lacey, who was going to the 'daycare'. We dropped her off and entered the Great Hall.

"Beautiful." I breathed.

"Not as beautiful as you." said Draco smiling. I laughed and kissed him. We found our names and, to my displeasure, were seated next to Harry and Ginny.

"Hi." I said quietly to them. Ginny's hair was in a half-pony and poofed at the top. Her dress was a black halter and she wore dizzingly high red stilettos. She looked, dare I say, hot.

"You look good." I offered. Harry glanced at me then turned away. Ginny stared at me, before gesturing to the restroom. I stood and followed her.

"Oh, Mione! I'm so sorry for how I treated you yesterday!" she said, tearing up.

"Aw, it's okay!" I said, forgiving her.

"We just have to work on Harry and Ron."

"I think we can convince them that Draco is a good guy. He actually is." I said firmly. Ginny nodded. We linked arms and reentered the hall.

"Harry?" said Ginny. He turned and saw our arms and glared.

"Harry James Potter." I said. "We need to talk."

"I suppose you're right." said Harry tightly. Ginny smiled and went to talk to Draco. I sat down.

"I'm sorry." I began. "Really, I didn't think-well I hoped- you'd act like this. Honestly, Draco helped me in a dark time. We fell in love Harry. Can we control who we fall in love with? No, we can't. We can sit there and lie to our self, saying it isn't love. Or that he will just hurt you. But why? Because we are afraid. I was afraid. Of what my best friends would say. But I married it. Because I love him."

"He gave me Lacey. I couldn't ask for more." I added. Harry was silent.

"Okay." was all he said.

"Okay? No I forgive you? No I'm sorry!" I said irritably. Harry engulfed me in a hug.

"I'm sorry. I love you Mione, you're the closest thing I have to a sister. Remember, when were in the tent searching for Horcruxes? Right after Ron left? Well, I cheered you up. How? I danced with you! I hate dancing. Ask Ginny. But I danced with you, to make you happy. I love you Hermione. So if you married Draco Malfoy, then I suppose I can live with it." said Harry. Tear welled up in my eyes.

"I agree with Harry." said Ron, who had been standing behind us and listening. " I love you Hermione. No offense, but not like I used to. You are a sister to me. Always will be."

"Thanks Ron." I said, laughing. I hugged them both.

It was nice having my friends back.

"Hermione?" asked Draco softly.

"Hi." I said smiling brightly. He grinned too.

"Malfoy." said Harry. I stared at him, and watched as he stuck his hand out.

"Truce?"

"Truce." said Draco smiling as he shook Harry's hand, and Ron's after.

Finally, life was in order.


End file.
